The Gift of the Fairy Princess
by lickitysplit
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Elaine is without a gift for Ban. Can she figure out how to get a present in time for their first holiday together?


**Summary:** It's Christmas Eve, and Elaine is without a present for Ban. Can she figure out a way to get him a gift in time for their first holiday together?

 **A/N:** Welcome to this holiday oneshot! This is a gift for my dear friend Rima, who is the very talented fairyking over on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy your favorite girl in this story! I wrote it after your amazing encouragement, and I'm proud to gift this fic to you. Thank you for being so sweet and so much fun!

* * *

Elaine sat on the bed she shared with Ban and stared at the collection of coins before her. Four silver coins sat in a row, ending with a single gold one. She sighed, counting them again, annoyed when they stubbornly stayed the same.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. There was _no_ way she was going to find a present good enough for Ban with such little money. The tavern hadn't done a service in weeks with all the trouble going on, the Sins focused on defeating the Ten Commandments. Now that things were at peace again, they were heading back to the capital at top speed; yet as they got closer to the city, things were getting more expensive. Elaine had saved as much as she could from the little she had received from her brother and from the king to help her settle in Liones. She had tried to refuse, but King Baltra had told her he was deeply sorry for what had happened in the forest, and insisted.

She had only helped in one service, but being so weak she could not waitress like Diane and Elizabeth. So Elaine had assisted Ban as much as she could in the kitchen, and had blushed when Meliodas paid her at the end of the night. It was a strange mixture of pride and embarrassment at having never worked for wages before, but she had taken it gratefully, letting Ban kiss her to hide her flaming cheeks.

Yet food, clothes, supplies, all those things ate away at the little she had, and now it was Christmas Eve, no present for Ban, no money to make a purchase.

Quickly Elaine scooped up the coins and pulled on her cloak. The tavern had stopped just outside of a town called Coria, a small but bustling little place that was about a day's journey from the capital. Checking the mirror, she adjusted her cloak to make sure her wings were covered. Elaine wanted to blend in, not make a scene as she was shopping.

As she headed out the front door, she ran into Diane. "You're going to the village?" Diane exclaimed excitedly. "I'll come too!"

Together they walked along the path, Diane gleefully going on about the plans for that evening. "We'll have a big dinner, with all of us together, and then tomorrow presents and breakfast! It's a shame we won't be in the capital, it's really beautiful this time of year," she finally sighed. "Of course, Liones is still recovering, so I suppose the celebrations won't be too terribly extravagant. But it will be fun all the same, even if it's just us, right?"

"Right," Elaine agreed. This was the first Christmas she was spending with Ban, the first major human tradition she was taking part in, and she was _determined_ to do it right.

The streets were surprisingly busy as people ran around to get last-minute things for their dinners or celebrations or just to toss the children out of the house to get some fresh air. Diane continued chatting as they walked around, checking in the windows and looking at the decorations that lined the streets. Garlands of holly decorated doorways, lamps hung shining from windows, and the smell of Christmas pudding mixed with the taste of threatening snow.

Elaine sighed to herself as she walked by one window display after another. What to get Ban, and how to afford it? There were sweaters, hats, and knitted socks in the tailor's, but his tall frame and long limbs never fit those sorts of things. At the bookseller she flipped through books on the display tables, but Gowther had enough in his room that Ban had plenty to read when he wanted. He would have no interest in little baubles or the tiny ceramics in the gift seller's shop, and she would not dare to purchase any of the spices or jams being sold by one of the ladies with a cart or a stand on the street, sure it would not be up to his exacting standards.

Flurries began to fall, and Diane tugged on Elaine's arm. "Let's get somewhere and warm up," she said. The fairy began to protest—she _had_ to keep looking—but as Diane steered her in the direction of a tavern she gasped. Pulling up short, she pressed her hands and face against a window of another shop. In the display was a selection of hand-carved items, one of which was a knife block.

Ban was always talking about how important the knives he used to cook were, and was often annoyed there was no space for them. The others would sometimes "borrow" his knives to do things like cut some rope or slice open an envelope, which would drive him batty. Once, Meliodas had taken one of Ban's chef knives to clean out the gutters of the Boar Hat, and it led to an argument that necessitated a _Perfect Cube_ to resolve.

Elaine hurried inside the shop and around to the display. She snatched up the knife block, running her hands over the smooth wood, as Diane joined her. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"I think I found a present for Ban," she whispered as the clerk approached. He was an older gentleman with glasses that hung low on his nose and a well-worn apron. Looking up she asked eagerly, "How much is it?"

The clerk smiled. "I carved that myself. Sturdy enough for the best instruments. Took me three days."

"It's perfect," Elaine smiled. "How much?"

He scratched his chin for a moment and said, "I'd say three gold coins, but for you, I'll do two."

"Two gold coins?" she repeated glumly. Sadly Elaine looked at the block in her hands as Diane began to argue the price. It was the perfect gift—what was she going to do?

"This is robbery!" declared Diane, stomping her foot with hands clenched.

He reached out and carefully plucked the block from Elaine's hands. "This is fine workmanship, and I couldn't possibly part with it for less."

Diane fumed, looking as though she would gear up for another argument, but Elaine put her hand on her friend's arm. "I understand. We should go."

"Wait, I know," Diane said suddenly, "I can lend you the money! I'll run back to the tavern and get what I have left. If it's not enough, surely Elizabeth will—"

"No, no," she insisted. How to explain this? "I don't want to borrow anything. I want this to be from _me_ , only me." Diane frowned, so Elaine went on, "You've all been so wonderful, so inviting and helpful and generous, but _I_ have to do this. I'll find a gift I can afford."

Diane looked unconvinced, so Elaine offered a small smile, and sadly they walked out of the shop. As they headed back through the village, neither spoke. The afternoon had gotten a bit colder, and she pulled her cloak tightly around her, turning towards the path to lead them back towards the Boar Hat. Elaine was too disappointed now to keep shopping.

"Let's do something to cheer you up!" Diane finally suggested. "We can get lunch, or try on some hats, or… oh! I know! Why don't we get our hair done?" Elaine looked at her skeptically, so she went on, "It won't cost much, and we'll feel better. Your gift to Ban can be _you_ ," she added with a wink.

Elaine chuckled. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was better than nothing. "Okay," she agreed, and they headed towards the hair cutter's.

The little bell over the door jingled as they entered, reminding the fairy of their own bell at the Boar Hat. It was warm and lit brightly with lamps, several chairs that sat on longer-than normal legs in front of rows of mirrors. There were a couple of customers already inside, sitting on the chairs, the floor a mixture of different colored locks. One was having a trim, the matronly woman sitting straight and tall as a girl carefully cut the long ends of her hair with scissors; another, younger, chatted gaily as her hair was twisted into long black ringlets around her face.

"Welcome, welcome!" the owner called, a large, robust woman in a frilly dress sitting at a desk with a ledger. "Would you ladies care for a cut?"

"I want a curl, with lots of ribbon!" Diane exclaimed, pulling her hair down from her signature pigtails. She turned to her friend and grinned, "What about you, Elaine?"

"Well…" For a moment, she raised her hand, twisting the ends of her hair. It had been shoulder-length for hundreds of years, finally growing in a ridiculous burst once her wings had developed. Now it was nearly waist-length, something that signified her final journey into womanhood. She remembered how often she had admired Gerheade's long, thick hair, which the fairy always kept pinned up and half-hidden under a hat. Now that her own was long and flowing, it was the source of a bit of pride, a lovely symbol of this new and exciting phase of her life.

Plus, Ban loved her hair. He would play with it often, especially when they were alone; at times it would get entwined in her wings, causing knots that he would carefully comb out for her. He was always twirling it in his large fingers, the powerful hands gripping it gently when he kissed her, dragging his palms down the length with a devilish smile as it fell over them when she leaned above him. Suddenly, she was very unsure she wanted it cut.

"I… don't know," she said blandly. But Diane was already shedding her cloak, so without thinking Elaine undid the clasp and pulled her own from her shoulders.

A gasp went up in the shop, and she realized suddenly all eyes were on her. Her cheeks flared pink when she understood what she had done.

"You're a fairy!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. Elaine nodded, her wings fluttering a bit in embarrassment.

"She is the sister of the fairy king, in fact," Diane offered, earning herself a little kick from Elaine. "What?" she protested. "It's true!"

"The fairy princess," the shopkeeper murmured. Slowly she stood, walking around the desk, her eyes dragging over profile. "May I?"

Elaine wasn't sure what she was asking for, exactly, as the woman stepped behind her. For a moment, she thought that she was going to examine her wings, but then she felt two hands brush her hair back. Elaine peeked over her shoulder to see, finally catching a glimpse in a nearby mirror of the woman examining her hair closely, her lips pressed together as she assessed the weight and feel of it.

"I'd like to make you an offer," she said finally, and Elaine frowned.

"What sort of offer?" asked the fairy.

"I also make wigs to sell," she replied. "A wig made out of the hair of a fairy—a fairy princess, no less!—would fetch an incredible price. And it is the most beautiful shade of blonde, and strong and thick… would you take fifteen gold coins for it?"

Elaine gasped as Diane said excitedly, "Really? You'll pay her for her hair?"

"Would I have to cut it _all_ off?" asked Elaine. Her heart beat a bit faster to think of so much money… but could she really bear to part with it at all?

"I wouldn't dream of it," the woman laughed. "I'll take what you are willing to part with. I can give you seven coins if you want me to stop below your shoulders."

"Fifteen gold coins," Elaine breathed. That would be enough for Ban's gift _and_ to cover things as she regained her strength. She easily could take the seven for sure, but fifteen? That was sure to pay for everything until they reached the capital, with enough left over to go towards the new life she and Ban would be beginning together.

Eagerly she nodded, and the shop sprang back into life. The other customers began talking with them, or with _Diane_ mostly, remarking on how incredible it was to be in the presence of fairy royalty and how very beautiful the princess' hair was. Diane hopped into a seat to have her hair curled once the young woman was finally finished being pinned, swapping pleasantries about the weather and the upcoming holidays. It was a cheery atmosphere as the women in the shop all kept one eye on Elaine, who folded her large wings inward as she settled into a chair.

The shop owner cut the precious hair herself, loosely braiding the locks before sharpening her scissors. "Ready?" she asked, and Elaine nodded in response, her heart beating so wildly she did not dare answer. Then, just a few moments later, the locks began to fall around her face, and Elaine squeezed her eyes shut.

After what could have been an eternity, the woman warmly announced, "All finished!"

Elaine opened her eyes and peered into the mirror. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open to see her hair was no longer the flowing length it had become, nor grazing her shoulders as before; instead, her hair was cut into a small bob that ended at her chin and framed her face.

The other ladies squealed with delight, rushing around Elaine to give their approval. Diane looked a bit silly with her own hair half-pinned into sausage curls, but she winked at her friend in the mirror. "Ban is going to love it," she assured her.

That evening, Elaine found herself once more sitting on her bed, but _this_ time, she was looking at the simple but beautifully wrapped gift her hair had purchased. The wood carver had been surprised to see a very different young woman come back to his store, and was even more pleased when she produced the asked-for three gold coins. He had even gifted her the paper and twine, and when Elaine returned to the Boar Hat with a very dolled-up Diane, she had run quickly to her room to wrap the knife block and stash the remaining money, which seemed like a small fortune.

The sounds of voices and footsteps began to fill the tavern as the others began to return for their Christmas Eve party, and she knew that soon Ban would come looking for her. It was nerve-wracking to wait in their bedroom for him, but she wanted _him_ to be the first to see her. She wanted to see his honest, true reaction, even if it meant he hated her hair.

Sure enough, just as the afternoon was settling into evening, the bedroom door clicked open. "Elaine!" the familiar voice called, and she turned to see her love stomping inside, shrugging out of a snow-covered coat. "Did you see it's snowing? I'm finally back but I need to start the dinner so do you mind coming down and—"

He froze, the coat dangling from one arm. Elaine offered a small smile as his shocked expression dragged over her. Ban's mouth positively hung open, speechless, and for several moments the air was thick with silent friction. Her pulse began to speed wildly, but with as much courage as she could manage, she said smoothly, "Of course I'll come help."

Her voice seemed to snap him from his stupor, and he strode to the bed, plopping down next to her, the coat still dangling from his arm and dropping snow on the coverlet. "Elaine," he whispered. "What… what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, she shakily explained, "I needed some money… to buy you a Christmas present." Immediately she saw Ban's body tense in preparation to launch a protest, so quickly she rushed on, "Diane and I went to the hair cutter's for a curl and the owner offered me fifteen gold coins! I could _not_ turn it down, not for _hair_. It was so much money, and I could get you what I wanted to get for you, and…"

His face was frozen, his brows drawn together, and Elaine was very afraid. Hot tears rose suddenly in her throat, and she looked downwards, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I know I look different now," she said sadly. "Maybe it was a stupid thing to do, I don't know… but my hair will grow back, I promise you."

"You idiot," he said, and she blinked up at him in surprise. "I don't care how long your hair is." With that, he pulled the coat off of the rest of him, tossing it aside. Then he cupped her face, and Elaine shivered at his cold hands as he pulled her into a slow, soft kiss. Relief flooded through her and she returned the pressure on her lips with her own, pressing her palms over the rough hands that held her gently.

When they broke apart, Elaine chuckled. "I'm glad you don't mind," she whispered, sneaking a glance at him through her lashes.

"Of course not," he replied. But his smile still seemed sad as he brushed his fingers through the short hair, tucking it as best as he could behind her ear. "So where is this present you traded your hair for?"

Grinning, she grabbed the box, handing it to him carefully. Elaine held her breath as he opened it, and was thrilled at the freshly shocked expression on his face when he pulled out the block. "It's for your knives," she explained excitedly. "I know you are always going on about them, so this way they'll stay safe and in one place, and you won't need to worry about them anymore."

Ban set the wood block in his lap, shaking his head. "You bought me this?" he asked, his voice catching just a tiny bit as he looked at her. "It's… great."

Elaine laughed, her shoulders relaxing in happiness. She watched as Ban ran a hand over the smooth wood, examining it for a moment, and then he put the block aside. "Since we're doing gifts, I suppose I should give you yours," he said.

"You have a gift for me?" she asked with a bit of a tease.

Ban nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little square box. He handed it to her without a word, and with anticipation Elaine opened the top.

Inside, nestled in a bit of tissue paper, were two beautifully carved hair combs in the shape of butterflies. They were rimmed in gold, the wings a mixture of opal that reflected the light just like her _own_ wings. She gasped as she pulled them out, her eyes misting. "Oh Ban," she sighed. "They are so _beautiful_."

Looking at him then, she understood why he seemed a bit sad. "I guess I won't need these quite yet," she joked. "But I'll treasure them just the same."

Leaning up, she kissed his cheek, giving a little giggle when he nipped her earlobe back. "But how did you afford these?" she asked, turning them carefully in her palms. "They look so expensive!"

"Easy," he replied with a shrug. "I sold my chef knives."

Now it was Elaine's turn for her mouth to drop open, and Ban suddenly roared with laughter at her expression. With one swift movement, he pulled her up onto his lap, both the combs and the wood block forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly.


End file.
